Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 17th July, 2015 Next Maintenance: 31st July, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future updates Twitter 31st July Mini Maintenance It would be a live maintenance without service disruption. * Amagi Kai will have new Damaged CG. * Tatsuta Midsummer CG. * Fusou and Yamashiro Summer voice lines. * Verniy will have Max Armor stat increase. * Noshiro Kai and Sakawa Kai will get increased max Firepower and Luck value. Yahagi will have increased Max Firepower value. * Isuzu Kai-Ni now can trigger AACI without Anti-Aircraft Fire Director (AAFD) 10th August * Summer 2015 Event starts on 10th August, 2015 ** The event will run for around 20 days. ** Prepare a wide range fleet that include an elite aircraft carrier task force, hints at Combined Fleet and Shiplocking. ** Large Scale Event, ''hinted to be similar as past AL/MI Summer Event. ** The event will contain a total of '''SEVEN (7) maps. ** The event battle will '''''not be about Mariana. ** The event will revolve around Solomon Waters, potentially drawn reference from certain/some battle(s) within Solomon Islands Campaign and/or Guadalcanal Campaign, etc.l., if it is actually base on some historical battle. ** Summer Event name - Counterattack! The Second SN Operation ** 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni can be obtained early in the event. ** This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲). **The maximum amount of new kanmusus you can get via the event will be at least 5 sic., including (Second Destroyer in Akizuki Class). Summer *New system to be implemented July 28 official twitter TBA * Carrier(s) Kai Ni ** Mentioned in 2015 June Comptiq (Check Kai-Ni subsection below) ** Later mentioned by official twitter on June 2nd as "a certain carrier, or carriers, will have her/their Kai-Ni implemented around this summer." ** Note that Comptiq didn't mention when the Kai-Ni will be implemented, while the official twitter didn't mention the numbers of carriers to receive Kai-Ni. For this reason, it is uncertain if the same thing is being talked about. Indefinite Future Last update Ranking Update: 21st July 2015 # New Equipment #* 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni #* +1 +1 +8 +9 +1 +7 #* Part of June 2015 Ranking Reward #* This equipment can be acquired on the early stages on the upcoming eventhttp://www.dmm.com/netgame/community/-/topic/detail/=/cid=100/tid=922/ 17th July 2015 # Abukuma Kai Ni #* Hypothetical remodel. #* Blueprint required #* Come with new voice lines. #* Remodel level: level 75 #* Can equip Daihatsu-class Landing Craft and Type A Ko-hyoteki # New Mid-Summer special voices for 44 Kanmusu. #* Some early summer voice lines are carried over after this update. # Introduction of mid-summer furniture. #*Re-appearing: #**花火の窓 "Fireworks Window" #**リゾートセット "Resort Set" #*New: #**鎮守府浜茶屋 "Anchorage Beach Teahouse" #**業務用かき氷器 "Commercial Shaved Ice Maker" #**艦隊氷旗 "Fleet Shaved Ice Flag" #**浜茶屋の床 "Beach Teahouse Flooring" #**浜茶屋の仮設壁板 "Beach Teahouse Temporary Wall Boards" #**浜茶屋の窓 "Beach Teahouse Window" # New summer graphic for Kanmusus including Tenryuu, Yuudachi Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni, Akashi Kai, Littorio, Italia # Maximum ship slots increased by 10 to max 260 vessels. Max equipment slot also increased by 40 to 1140. #New voice line for Asashio, Ooshio, Michishio at homeport after marriage #Type 32 RADAR and Type 32 RADAR Kai can now be improved. #You can now reach 3-2's boss with CL flagship #New quests #*「第一水雷戦隊」北方突入準備！"First Torpedo Squadron Northern Invasion Preparation!" #*「第一水雷戦隊」ケ号作戦、突入せよ！ "First Torpedo Squadron Operation Ke, Sortie!" #*「第一水雷戦隊」北方再突入準備！ "First Torpedo Squadron Northern Invasion 2nd Attack Preparation! #*「第一水雷戦隊」北方ケ号作戦、再突入！ "First Torpedo Squadron 2nd Operation Ke, Sortie!" #*北方再突入に備え、練度向上に努めよ！ "In preparation for the 2nd attack, increase experience! #Jukebox Update, include long version of 4 songs from 艦娘想歌 #*提督との絆 #*暁の水平線に #*華の二水戦 #*鎮守府の朝 #New Homeport BGM #*「浜辺の艦娘」 #*「加賀岬」 #**A new Enka by Kaga. This is a prerelease edition. #Limited time World 4 boss node BGM #*「加賀岬」, detail as described above. But this version is different from the jukebox's short version. #*Can listen up to 2nd chorus #*It is in 1-4 boss node too #Reduce loading and improve tracking on bot/macro #*Reduce the amount of data transmission so as to reduce the network load #** enemy id removed from data received by browser #*Improve/change the ability to trace macro/bot Archived updates References Category:Updates